Switch!
by Yurina305
Summary: "Etto.. Karma-kun, kenapa kau terlihat sepertiku?"/"Sebenarnya kau juga terlihat sepertiku. Nagisa-kun"/Hening. Setelah itu mereka hanya saling pandang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun./"Tunggu! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?"/"Sepertinya jiwa kita tertukar."/ "Hah?"
1. Chapter 1

**Switch!**

 **Chapter 1: Awal dari semuanya**

 **Author: Yurina305  
Rated: K+  
Genre: Humor (gaje), Friendship(aneh), Romance(gagal) (mungkin nanti akan bertambah)  
Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran, Gaya penulisan berubah-ubah, Bahasa Amburadul, Dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 _ **-Happy Reading-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Manik dengan iris biru itu menatap lurus pada bulir-bulir air yang menetes dari langit. Warna biru yang selalu terlihat itu kini mulai menggelap, entah itu karena tertutupi awan gelap atau karena hari sudah mulai malam.

Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok laki-laki berambut merah yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Nagisa–pemilik mata beriris biru menghela nafas lega karena Karma–laki-laki berambut merah menemani nya. Setidaknya dia tidak menunggu berhentinya hujan sendirian.

Semua ini berawal saat Nagisa terpaksa mengerjakan tugas yang belum selesai di sekolah tepat sesudah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Seharusnya ia hanya sendirian karena murid-murid lainnya sudah pulang. Namun entah kenapa si merah itu masih tetap di sana, enggan berpindah dari tempat duduk, menunggunya sampai selesai dengan tugasnya.

Soal yang cukup sulit membuatnya tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas dengan cepat. Ingin sekali dia beranjak dari tempat duduk dan menemui si merah itu, namun melihat begitu pulas nya Karma tidur, dia tidak sanggup membangunkan atau meminta bantuan dari otak jenius milik si merah itu. Entah bagaimana Karma bisa tertidur/hanya dia dan tuhan yang tahu :P/.

Dengan demikian, Nagisa Shiota terpaksa mengerjakan tugasnya-yang memang harus ia kerjakan sendiri- tanpa bantuan dari Karma Akabane.

Detik demi detik berlalu dan tanpa sadar sudah menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk mengerjakan lembaran tugas miliknya.

Langit mulai menggelap, awan hitam bermunculan menghiasi langit, sinar matahari mulai tertutupi oleh kumpulan awan hitam, dan menit selanjutnya air mata langit mulai berjatuhan mengguyur bumi.

Dan jadilah dia terjebak di dalam sekolah berdua dengan si merah ini. Salahkan keduanya karena tidak membawa payung.

Padahal tugas sudah berhasil di selesaikan beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi langit masih belum memunculkan tanda-tanda berhentinya hujan.

Jujur, keadaan seperti ini lumayan horror dan mencekam karena gedung sekolah ini berada di atas gunung, apalagi ruangan dalam kelas mulai menggelap karena hanya mendapat sedikit sorotan cahaya.

Diantara kedua nya tidak ada yang mau berbicara ataupun memecah keheningan. Hanya terdengar suara derasnya hujan dan sayup-sayup gemuruh petir yang menandakan bahwa cuaca semakin memburuk.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Karma tiba-tiba, Nagisa hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Karma merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak membawa jaket ataupun baju tambahan, padahal ini kesempatan baginya supaya terlihat keren. Kau tahu? Meminjamkan jaket itu terlihat keren. Walaupun sebenarnya ia pun juga merasa kedinginan.

Sebelumnya, Karma berencana untuk mengajak pulang bersama, namun gagal karena Nagisa harus mengerjakan tugas sebelum pulang.

Tidak mau putus asa, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menemani si biru itu di dalam kelas. Kesempatan untuk berdua sekaligus ia bisa berlama-lama memandangi Nagisa dari belakang.

Sebelumnya juga ia hanya pura-pura tertidur agar Nagisa tidak bisa meminta bantuan nya sehingga Nagisa semakin lama mengerjakan tugas dan mereka bisa semakin lama berdua.

Tanpa diduga cuaca memburuk dan membuat mereka semakin tidak bisa pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Bagaimana ini? aku harus segera pulang."

Wajah Nagisa terlihat khawatir. Detik selanjutnya dia mengangkat tasnya di atas kepala dan bersiap menerobos tirai hujan.

"Tunggu. Kau mau apa?" Karma langsung menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Pulang."

"Kau mau pulang dengan hujan-hujanan!? Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"

"Ini sudah semakin malam."

"Salah sendiri lama mengerjakan tugas."

Nagisa menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kau sendiri kenapa menungguku di sekolah, lagipula kalau Karma-kun tidak tidur dan membantuku pasti tidak akan lama."

Fix. Sekarang jadi serba salah. Terkutuklah Karma dan segala modusnya.

"Yang jelas kau tidak boleh pulang. Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai sakit."

Nagisa _Sweatdrop_ saat Karma memberikan perintah mutlak dan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat layaknya si merah dari fandom basket sebelah.

Lagipula siapa dia sampai mengatur-ngatur Nagisa. Suka-suka dia mau hujan-hujanan atau tidak, kalau dia sakit, yang merasakan juga dirinya.

Sungguh, bukan itu masalahnya. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Karma khawatir padamu, Nagisa?

Kembali ke dalam posisi mereka sebelumnya-menunggu hujan berhenti, bedanya sekarang tengah menahan agar tidak nekat menerobos hujan lagi. Dalam hati, Nagisa berharap agar hujan segera berhenti dan ia bisa segera terbebas dari tahanan yang dibuat Karma.

Gemuruh petir mulai terdengar keras dan air hujan masih belum enggan menyiram bumi. Angin yang bertiup kencang mulai mengarahkan bulir-bulir hujan untuk memasuki bagian depan pintu gedung lama itu.

Sekarang suasana makin terasa horror. Ditambah pepohonon dekat sekolah mulai berguncang terkena angin, membuat takut jikalau pohon itu rubuh dan menimpa daerah sekitar sekolah.

Nagisa mulai lelah dengan usaha melarikan dirinya karena pasti akan di hadang kembali oleh Karma, iapun merapatkan diri pada pintu dan duduk memeluk tas serta menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

Karma ikut duduk di sampingnya, berdiri terlalu lama juga cukup membuat kaki pegal.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. hanya kembali terdengar suara angin, hujan, dan petir yang berirama seperti musik.

Cuaca belum juga membaik meskipun sudah sekitar 30 menit sejak keduanya dalam posisi duduk.

Si merah itu mulai bosan, ia menatap Nagisa di sampingnya yang masih dalam posisi sebelumnya-duduk dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut.

Apakah dia sedang tertidur?

Karma mulai memanggil-manggil nama Nagisa berusaha untuk membuatnya terbangun, namun nyatanya, si biru itu sama sekali tidak bergeming dari posisinya, bahkan tidak merespon sama sekali.

Sebenarnya Nagisa tidak tidur, ia juga mendengar kalau Karma memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk merespon panggilan itu. Jadi, biarlah Karma berpikir kalau dirinya sedang tidur. :P

Panggilan Karma mulai mengeras dan kini dia bisa merasakan kalau si merah itu tengah menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya. Oke, ini semakin mengganggu.

"Nagisa-kun, Na-"

"Karma-kun, tolong dia- AKH!"

Nagisa secara tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di antara kedua lutut. Sialnya, kebetulan kepala Karma berada di atas sehingga saat Nagisa mengangkat kepalanya, kepala mereka saling bertemu dan menyebabkan suara 'je-duk' yang mengerikan.

"Ah.. maaf, Karma-kun.."

"Nagisa-kun, jangan tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalamu… "

Keduanya kini memegang kepalanya masing-masing yang terasa sakit. Tapi.. kenapa rasanya suara mereka terbalik?

Nagisa membuka matanya perlahan, dan yang terlihat di depannya adalah..

..sosok dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Sejak kapan Karma punya rambut biru dan mata biru?

"Etto.. Karma-kun, kenapa kau terlihat sepertiku?"

"Sebenarnya kau juga terlihat sepertiku, Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa memegang rambutnya, merah.

Karma juga melakukan hal serupa, dan yang ia lihat adalah helai rambut berwarna biru.

Lho..?

Hening. Setelah itu mereka hanya saling berpandangan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.  
mereka bahkan tidak sadar kalau hujan sudah berhenti. Dengan iseng Nagisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada genangan air bekas air hujan. Namun yang ia lihat bukanlah dirinya. Tapi refleksi sosok yang sangat dia kenal. Rambut itu.. mata itu.. wajah itu..

"Tunggu! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini!?" Nagisa mulai panik. Sementara Karma juga terkejut saat ikut melihat sosok dirinya sekarang dalam genangan air.

"Sepertinya jiwa kita tertukar." Karma langsung mengambil kesimpulan.

"Hah?"

Rasanya Nagisa ingin tertawa mendengar argumen yeng keluar dari sosok dirinya itu-dengan Karma di dalamnya-. Tidak mungkin ada yang namanya pertukaran begitu sadar kalau saat ini dia berada dalam tubuh milik Karma sedangkan tubuh nya itu sekarang sepertinya di diami oleh Karma, mungkin pendapat itu ada benarnya.

"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak mungkin pulang dengan tubuh ini! kembalikan tubuhku, Karma-kun!"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kita bertukar kembali?"

Sekarang keadaan kembali hening. Keduanya mengingat-ingat bagaimana mereka bisa bertukar jiwa.

Memory kejadian sebelumnya diputar ulang.

Yang mereka tahu setelah adegan ' _tabrakan head-to-head je-duk mengerikan'_ itu, mereka saling melihat tubuh mereka masing-masing. Mungkinkah hanya karena hal itu?

"Yang terpenting, sekarang sebaiknya kita pulang, hari sudah mulai malam. Lagipula hujannya sudah berhenti."

"Ah, benar! Kalau sampai pulang kemalaman aku bisa di marahi ibu."

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah keluar gedung sekolah langkah Nagisa langsung terhenti.

"Tunggu!" Nagisa menyetop sosok dirinya-dengan jiwa Karma itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Karma-kun, Kau mau pulang ke rumahmu dengan menggunakan tubuhku?"

"Lalu bagaimana? Memangnya kita harus menginap di sekolah."

Sebenarnya Karma rela banget bisa menginap di sekolah berdua dengan Nagisa.

Sedangkan Nagisa saat ini tengah _facepalm_ , sudah berjam-jam mereka menunggu hujan reda untuk pulang, masa sekarang mereka harus menginap di sekolah bahkan setelah hujan reda.

Karma kemudian memasang pose berpikir dengan tubuh Nagisa.

"Hmm, mungkin kita harus menjalani hari seperti biasanya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tentu saja sampai kita kembali normal." Lagi-lagi Karma kembali mengambil kesimpulan.

"Jadi aku akan bersikap sepertimu dan kau bersikap sepertiku?"

"Ya." Nagisa _Sweatdrop_ melihat betapa tenangnya Karma menyikapi hal ini.

Yang benar saja. Menjadi Karma? sampai kembali normal pula. Dan juga, kapan mereka kembali normal!?

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **Omake:**

Karma tak habis pikir bagaimana mereka bisa bertukar tubuh seperti ini.

Beberapa menit lalu setelah hujan reda mereka pulang bersama menuju rumah yang berbeda. Tentu saja dengan berpura-pura menjadi orang yang tubuhnya mereka diami.

Tujuan pulang bersama sudah terpenuhi, tapi kenapa rasanya seperti pulang dengan diri sendiri!?

Tak mau ambil pusing, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Nagisa yang terlihat di dalam cermin kamar.

Karma selalu memandanginya.

Ia selalu memandanginya dari bangku tempat duduknya. Ia selalu memandanginya dan berharap suatu hari ia dapat memilikinya.

TAPI KENAPA HANYA TUBUHNYA SAJA!? KENAPA TIDAK SEKALIAN DENGAN JIWANYA!?

Karma mengacak frustasi helai rambut miliknya /ups!/ maksudnya milik Nagisa.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Saat ini ia berada di kamar si biru itu. Bukankah itu artinya dia memiliki kesempatan!?

Kesempatan untuk mencari tahu lebih jauh tentang Nagisa!?

Ya. Mencari tahu tentang dia. Semua hal yang disukainya. Semua hal yang dibencinya.

Memang sekarang mereka sudah dekat. Tapi yang diinginkan Karma bukan dekat yang berhenti di friendzone. Kau tahu maksudnya kan?

Dan ini juga merupakan kesempatan untuk mengembangkan bakatjahil Karma (?).

Tapi..

Kamar itukan privasi setiap orang. Memang, dia pernah datang ke kamar Nagisa, tapi Nagisa sendiri tidak pernah membolehkan Karma untuk membongkar kamar nya. /Wajar, sih. Semua orang juga begitu./

'Kalau sampai Nagisa marah saat tahu aku membongkar kamarnya bagaimana ya? Kalau dia tidak mau berteman denganku lagi bagaimana!? Kalau dia tidak mau melihat wajahku lagi bagaimana!? Kalau sampai bloodlust mode nya keluar bagaimana!?'

Dan sekarang jiwa Karma tengah dilema. Padahal biasanya juga Karma tetap jahil walaupun sudah di larang. :P

.

.

.

Nagisa menatap cermin yang memantulkan refleksi tubuh Karma. mimpi apa dia semalam sampai bisa terjebak di dalam tubuh si merah ini?

Dan saat ini Nagisa juga berada tepat di dalam kamar milik Karma.

Ia menghela nafas dan menatap ponsel berwarna merah di atas meja.

"Bukankah itu milik Karma-kun?"

Dengan iseng, ia membuka ponsel milik Karma dan membuka gallery photonya.

Nagisa _Sweatdrop_ , yang ada di gallery photo itu hanya kumpulan foto kejahilan yang di perbuat Karma dan foto memalukan yang diambil Karma, parahnya sebagian besar foto memalukan itu milik teman sekelas.

Untuk apa Karma menyimpan ini? apakah dia biasa menggunakan ini sebagai ancaman? Bisa saja kan?

Nagisa mengutak atik kumpulan foto-foto itu sampai ia menemukan sebuah foto yang membuatnya tercengang.

Itu..

Itu..

Bukankah itu foto dirinya yang sedang crossdressing waktu itu!?

Kenapa Karma menyimpannya!?

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Nagisa langsung menghapus foto itu.

Entah kenapa, sekarang ia ingin sekali melemparkan ponsel itu ke luar jendela.

Sebenarnya cukup tidak sopan membuka ponsel orang dan melihat-lihat koleksi foto orang lain. Apalagi tadi sempat menghapus salah satu foto. /Meskipun akan lebih baik jika semua foto yang ada di dalam ponsel itu di hapus./

Tapi kalau di lihat dari luar, yang terlihat hanyalah sosok Karma yang mengutak-atik ponsel nya sendiri-padahal yang melakukannya Nagisa-.

Semoga Karma yang saat ini berada di dalam kamarnya tidak mengetahui apa yang dia perbuat.

Tunggu? Kamarnya?

'Astaga! Karma yang itu!? Karma yang terkenal bandel dan jahil itu!? Berada di kamarku!? Bagaimana kalau dia membongkar kamarku!? Bisa jadi dia nanti tahu semua rahasia ku!'

Nagisa mulai parno. Meskipun dia sendiri juga membongkar ponsel milik Karma tanpa izin.

Ia berharap, semoga ini semua hanya mimpi dan begitu ia bangun ia berada di kamarnya dan berada di dalam tubuhnya. Dan semoga Karma tidak membongkar kamar miliknya.

.

.

.

 **RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Switch!**

 **Chapter 2: Segalanya menjadi Kacau**

 **.**

 **.**

Baik, ini sudah di lanjut, terimakasih yang sudah mau favs dan follow fanfic ini, dan terimakasih Reviews nya, untuk **RinTYC** , **Yu-YuDei** , **Shiroi no Yuki**. :D XD

Ngomong ngomong ini tata bahasanya agak membingungkan, jadi usahakan agar anda tidak bingung saat membacanya. (?)

.

.

 **Switch!**

 **Chapter 2: Segalanya menjadi Kacau**

 **Author: Yurina305  
Rated: K+  
Genre: Humor (gaje), Friendship(aneh), Romance(gagal) (mungkin nanti akan bertambah)  
Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran, Gaya penulisan berubah-ubah, Bahasa Amburadul, Dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Happy Reading-**_

.

.

Saat ini perasaan Nagisa sedang was-was. Kenapa?

Pertama, saat ia bangun tidur, ternyata do'a yang di panjatkannya tadi malam tidak terkabul (?). Intinya sekarang dia masih menjadi Karma.

Kedua, kemana perginya Karma yang memakai tubuhnya itu!? Jam pelajaran sudah hampir tiba dan ia masih belum melihat sosok tubuhnya dengan jiwa Karma itu.

Jangan bilang Karma bolos sekolah menggunakan tubuhnya. Tidak! Nagisa tidak mau dicap sebagai anak nakal dan bandel (?). Nagisa ingin jadi anak baik dunia akhirat (?).

Di tengah kewas-wasan yang di derita nya, Seluruh murid di kelas 3-E memandang takjub pada sosok Karma yang tumben datang pagi-pagi sekali. Ini hal langka, kau tahu?

Sayang sekali, mereka tidak tahu kalau sosok Karma itu adalah Nagisa. :P

Tak lama kemudian orang yang ditunggu pun tiba. Dalam hati, Nagisa lega karena ternyata Karma tidak membuat imagenya berantakan.

"Pagi, Nagisa!" Sapa Sugino.

"Pagi." Balas Karma. Ia lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Tapi tempat duduk milik Nagisa terlewati.

'Karma-kun! Tempat dudukku di sebelah sana! Jangan lupa!' Teriak Nagisa dalam hati sambil membuat kode dengan tangan, tapi Karma tidak mengetahuinya.

Kayano dan Sugino menatap heran pada Karma-dengan tubuh Nagisa-.

"Nagisa, kau mau kemana?"

Saat itu barulah Karma sadar dengan kesalahannya. Ia lalu menatap Nagisa yang sedang duduk di tempat duduknya tengah ber- _facepalm -_ ria _._

Karma memegang rambutnya, biru.

"Maaf, aku melamun."

Lalu Karma segera mengambil alih tempat duduk milik Nagisa. Dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena melupakan perannya sekarang.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah sampai melamun begitu?"

"Yah, begitulah.."

"Kalau ada masalah seharusnya kau katakan pada kami."

Karma langsung melirik tajam kearah Sugino.

'Apa-apaan ini maksudnya? Sugino mengkhawatirkan Nagisa ya? Jangan-jangan dia..' please deh, Karma, kau ini terlalu curigaan. -,-

Pada saat itu pula Nagisa langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Karma dengan cepat sampai karma sendiri kaget melihat Nagisa tiba-tiba ada di depannya.

"Nagi-, Karma-kun, jangan tiba-tiba datang, kau membuatku kaget!" Ucap Karma berusaha menjiwai perannya sebagai Nagisa. Meskipun dia merasa aneh memanggil dirinya sendiri.

Kayano dan Sugino menatap heran kembali. 'Barusan Nagisa mau memanggil Karma dengan namanya sendiri kan?'

Mengabaikan pernyataan Karma barusan, Nagisa mendekat kearah Karma dan berbisik.

"Karma-kun, syukurlah kau datang. Aku pikir tadi kau mau bolos sekolah dengan tubuhku."

"Tidak mungkin aku lupa, Nagisa-kun."

Karma menyeringai. Sebenarnya barusan dia sempat lupa dan hendak bolos sekolah. Sedangkan Nagisa _sweatdrop,_ padahal barusan jelas-jelas Karma lupa tempat duduk. Mencurigakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak memanfaatkan hal ini untuk melakukan 'sesuatu' kan?" Bisik Nagisa, ia kembali was-was menunggu jawaban Karma. Ini menyangkut hidupnya.

Karma hanya terdiam. Lalu ia tersenyum saat menyadari maksud dari perkataan yang di bisikkan Nagisa.

"Menurutmu?" Seketika tingkat kepanikan Nagisa meningkat.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya Karma balik. Nagisa kalang kabut. Bagaimana kalau Karma tahu dia membongkar ponsel Karma tadi malam?

"Dari tadi bisik-bisik, membicarakan apa sih?" Tanya Kayano kepo. Selain itu juga cukup tidak enak melihat orang lain berbisik-bisik di depannya.

"Ah, itu.. bu-bukan, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku harus segera kembali ke tempat dudukku." Bagus. Nagisa kabur.

Sugino dan Kayano kembali di buat terkejut dengan sikap Karma. Sejak kapan Karma jadi bisa gugup seperti itu?

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajarannya, sebelum itu sensei akan meng-absent kalian satu persatu."

Tiba-tiba entah dari mana muncul Gurita kuning besar di meja guru. Murid-murid di kelas sontak kaget karena tidak meyadarinya.

"Sensei, jangan bikin kaget, dong!"

"Sejak kapan sensei ada di situ?"

"Baru saja."

Koro-sensei mulai mengabsent muridnya satu-persatu, dan juga dia sempat menatap takjub pada Karma-dengan jiwa Nagisa- karena tumbennya tidak bolos. -,-

Karma mendengus kesal, dari tempat duduknya sekarang dia tidak bisa lagi memandangi Nagisa. Sekalipun bisa memandang, yang terlihat hanya dirinya sendiri. Ini suatu kerugian.

Yah, meskipun tadi malam dia sudah memandangi tubuh Nagisa lewat pantulan cermin sampai malam./puas!?/

Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya. Mendengarkan pelajaran di kelas membuatnya bosan dan tidak sanggup berlama-lama berada di dalam kelas. Untuk mengurangi kejenuhan, biasanya dia berusaha membunuh Koro-sensei.

Memandangi tubuh Nagisa merupakan hiburan pribadi untuk Karma agar bisa betah di dalam kelas.

Lalu dia sekarang harus bagaimana? Bawa cermin? -,-

"Shiota Nagisa."

"Ha'i!"

Koro-sensei berhenti mengabsent. Seluruh murid juga ikut terdiam.

Karma yang sedari tadi melamun heran dengan keadaan kelas yang mendadak hening. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada satu arah. Arah tatapan itu ke bangku bagian belakang.

Firasat Karma semakin menjadi-jadi. Jangan-jangan..

Karma segera mengikuti arah pandangan teman sekelasnya.

Itu..

Nagisa yang sedang mengangkat tangan..

.. Menggunakan tubuhnya.

"Eh?" Terlihatlah Nagisa saat ini tengah panik saat sadar dia saat ini berada di tubuh Karma. Di tatap murid sekelas lagi.

Oke. Sekarang yang terlihat di mata orang lain adalah Karma mengangkat tangan saat nama Nagisa di panggil, dan Nagisa sendiri malah diam-sibuk melamun.

'Aku lupa..!' Nagisa berteriak dalam hati. Dia menurunkan tangannya dengan perlahan dan gugup.

"Ciee.. Yang di panggil Nagisa, kok yang menjawab Karma..?" Mulailah Nakamura menggoda Karma dan Nagisa.

Karma sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak sadar. Seharusnya dia mengangkat tangan saat nama Nagisa di panggil/dia sendiri juga tidak memperhatikan namanya di panggil atau tidak/.

Keadaan mulai kembali normal meskipun ada beberapa yang masih terheran-heran.

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba. Dan Koro-sensei sudah pergi menjelajah dunia (?).

Dengan sigap Nagisa kembali menghampiri Karma."Stt.. Karma-kun! Ayo cepat kita keluar!"

"Hum.. Oke." Jawab Karma.

Nagisa langsung menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya keluar kelas. "Wah.. mesranya, gandengan tangan.." goda Nakamura. Dan masa bodoh mau mereka gandengan tangan, mau dikira pacaran, yang jelas Nagisa hanya ingin kabur.

Kayano dan Sugino saling berpandangan dan menatap heran pada kepergian Nagisa dan Karma. Entah kenapa hari ini sikap Nagisa dan Karma cukup aneh bagi mereka.

Pertama, tadi Nagisa –dengan jiwa Karma- salah tempat duduk dan sempat keceplosan memanggil Karma dengan namanya sendiri.

Kedua, Sikap Karma-dengan jiwa Nagisa- tadi benar-benar aneh. Dan saat nama Nagisa dipanggil saat Absent tadi, kenapa Karma yang mengangkat tangan sedangkan Nagisa hanya diam?

Fix. Mereka aneh.

"Bukankah mereka terlihat mencurigakan?" bisik Kayano.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." Balas Sugino.

.

.

Nagisa dan Karma terengah-engah setelah berlari. Kini mereka sudah berada dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dari sekolah. Tentunya agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengar atau melihat mereka.

"Karma-kun, mereka tidak akan curiga kan? Ya kan?" Nagisa mulai panik. Entah kenapa Karma merasa lucu melihat dirinya sendiri sedang panik.

"Tadi itu cukup mencolok, sampai di lihat satu kelas." Ujar Karma.

"Itu refleks! Saat namaku di panggil, tangan ku langsung terangkat tanpa kusadari." Nagisa memberi pembelaan.

"Sudah lupakan saja, lagipula tadi aku juga sempat kelepasan."

Jalan keluar untuk menghindar dari masalah ini adalah kabur. Kau tahu? Kabur ke bukit belakang sekolah itu keren (?).

"Ngomong-ngomong, pertanyaanku barusan di kelas belum sempat kau jawab kan?" Nagisa kembali panik.

Entah kenapa dimata Karma gerak-gerik Nagisa terlihat mencurigakan.

"Dan juga, apa maksud dari jawaban Karma-kun tadi di kelas!?" Nagisa bertanya balik untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Karma hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Jawab Karma, tapi dalam hati dia menambahkan kata 'belum'.

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Karma-kun bohong. Jawab, apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuhku!?"

Karma melirik Nagisa yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku melakukan sesuatu dengan tubuhmu?"

"Itu karena Karma-kun menyimpan foto crossdressing ku yang waktu itu! Jadi pasti Karma-kun melakukan sesuatu kan!?" rasa was-was Nagisa makin menjadi. Bisa saja Karma memakaikan baju lainnya pada tubuhnya kan?

"Tapi kau terlihat manis dengan baju itu."

"Tapi aku bukan perempuan, Karma-kun!"

Nagisa tampak memasang wajah kesal sedangkan Karma hanya terdiam.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku menyimpan foto itu, Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa terdiam. Karma terdiam. Hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin di sekitar mereka.

Nagisa merutuki dirinya sendiri. 'Gawat, kalau begini Karma-kun bisa mencurigaiku!'

Suasana masih hening dan belum ada salah satu dari mereka yang membuka mulut. Karma menunggu jawaban dari Nagisa dan Nagisa sibuk mencari alasan.

Karma lalu memasang wajah serius. "Yang lebih penting, sepertinya aku tahu cara agar kita bisa kembali."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Nagisa penuh rasa penasaran, selain itu dia cukup bersyukur Karma kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan. Cukup, dia sudah tidak kuat menjalani hari dengan menjadi Karma. Ia ingin bisa kembali ke tubuhnya dengan segera.

Karma mendekatkan wajahnya pada Nagisa."Kita harus tabrakan lagi."

"..."

"..."

Nagisa _facepalm_.

"Karma-kun, kau yakin?" Tanya Nagisa. Setelah kejadian kemarin entah kenapa dia jadi parno sendiri.

"Ya kita coba saja. Lagipula saat pertama kali kita bertukar saat kejadian kemarinkan?" Nagisa mengangguk ragu, dia bingung ingin menyetujui saran Karma atau tidak.

"Baiklah, kita coba."

.

Karma menaruh kedua tangan nya masing-masing di samping kepala Nagisa. Setelah itu dia bersiap untuk mempertemukan kepala mereka dengan keras.

Jantung sudah berdetak dengan tidak karuan. Membayangkan rasa sakit setelah ini. keduanya meneguk ludah secara bersamaan. Cih, hambar!

Kalau di lihat-lihat, sebenarnya pose mereka cukup ambigu. -,- /Lupakan/

"Siap?" Tanya Karma membuat adegan ini semakin horror.

Nagisa menjawabnya dengan anggukan perlahan. Dia sudah pasrah jika Karma akan menabrakkan kepala mereka head-to-head.

DUAK!

Ini entah karena Karma terlalu bersemangat atau karena tangannya benar-benar lentur sehingga tabrakan kepala mereka benar-benar keras.

Baik Karma maupun Nagisa, keduanya sama-sama merasakan rasa sakit di kepala mereka.

Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Karma-kun! Kita tidak kembali!" teriak Nagisa saat ternyata keadaan mereka sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia masih melihat tubuhnya sendiri di depan matanya.

Karma kembali berpikir, cara apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan?

"Entahlah, Nagisa-kun, akan kupikirkan cara lainnya."

Dan sudah cukup dengan berjedukannya, sakitnya tidak main-main.

"Karma-kun.." Panggil Nagisa, Karma lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nagisa yang saat ini tengah menatapnya tajam. Entah apakah ini hanya perasaan Karma saja, rasanya tatapan Nagisa penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Kita coba sekali lagi, dengan lebih keras."

"..."

"..."

"Tidak." Karma menjawab dengan satu jawaban pasti. Sepertinya kini giliran Karma yang parno.

"Ayolah.."

"Selain itu, Ayo kita segera kembali ke kelas." Ajak Karma berusaha untuk mengalihkan perbicaraan dari tabrakan head-to-head, karena kalau di biarkan lebih jauh, mereka akan berakhir di rumah sakit, kemudian keesokan paginya akan ada berita di koran 'Dua orang siswa SMP ditemukan gagar otak di bukit belakang sekolah', kan tidak keren.

Nagisa hanya menurut dan mengikuti Karma dari belakang.

.

.

 **-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Switch!**

 **Chapter 3:Kepanikan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Switch!**

 **Chapter 3: Kepanikan**

 **Author: Yurina305  
Rated: K+  
Genre: Humor (gaje), Friendship(aneh), Romance(gagal)  
Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran, Gaya penulisan berubah-ubah, Bahasa Amburadul, Dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Happy Reading-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kalian kenapa!?"

Koro-sensei dan seluruh murid di kelas kompak menatap Nagisa dan Karma yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

Bagaimana tidak? Mereka datang saat pelajaran sudah berlangsung setengahnya, dan tiba-tiba datang dengan loyo dan terdapat bekas merah di dahi yang mengundang tanda tanya.

Ngomong-ngomong kalian tahu kan itu karena apa? :v

"Paling juga keasyikan." Ujar Nakamura yang sukses membuat yang lainnya salah paham.

"Keasyikan? Keasyikan apa!?" Tanya Koro-sensei mengirim tanya pada Nakamura dengan semangat.

"Nagisa, Karma, Jangan-jangan.. kalian.." Beberapa murid sudah berimajinasi sendiri. Bentar, ini pembicaraan kok mengarahnya kesana? -,-

"Tenang, Sensei senang kok, murid sensei sudah ada yang dewasa." Ini kenapa malah Koro-sensei mendukung? Mana dia senyum-senyum tidak jelas lagi. /memang dari sananya mau suka duka, hujan atau panas senyum terus, sih :P/

Nagisa dan Karma _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"Apaan sih? Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa kok." Karma langsung menengahi pemikiran aneh teman-teman sekelasnya. "Dan sensei, maksudnya dewasa itu apaan?"

"Lalu kenapa kalian bisa datang terlambat?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Nagisa dan Karma terdiam. Mampus. Mereka lupa membuat alasan.

Beberapa dari teman sekelas mereka berharap alasan mereka terlambat karena mereka benar-benar melakukan 'sesuatu'.

"Kok diam? Jadi benar ya, alasan kalian terlambat itu karena.."

"Bukan. Sebenarnya tadi kami melihat kucing sekarat di tengah hutan, kemudian kami menolongnya!"

Fix. Karma ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok saat mendengar alasan absurd dari Nagisa. Dan kenapa bisa ada kucing sekarat di tengah hutan!?

"Kucing sekarat!? Dimana kucing itu sekarang!?" Murid pecinta binatang dari kelas 3-E, Kurahashi berteriak tidak jelas.

"Kami tadi sudah mengantarnya ke dokter hewan." Jawab Nagisa enteng. Karma semakin ingin menghantamkan kepalanya sekarang juga, kalau saja dia tidak ingat tubuh siapa yang di gunakannya saat ini.

"Bagus,Karma-kun! Menolong hewan itu perbuatan baik." Ini juga kenapa Koro-sensei gampang sekali percaya!?

Dan Koro-sensei sudah membawa tissue karena terharu Karma akhirnya menjadi anak baik. Padahal yang ada di tubuh Karma saat ini adalah Nagisa. :P

Cukup, runtuh sudah image Karma sebagai anak Bandel. /Btw, nakal kok di jaga? :v/

Penjelasan, Sebenarnya selain pembicaraan rahasia mereka di bukit belakang sekolah tadi, alasan mereka telat juga karena mereka sempat-sempatnya tersesat di tengah hutan dan harus berputar-putar mencari jalan. Inilah akibat karena kabur terlalu jauh. (?)

"Terus, kenapa dengan dahi kalian?"

Nagisa dan Karma kembali terdiam mencari alasan. Sedangkan Koro-sensei sudah siap siaga dengan kotak P3K.

Sial. Ini kenapa malah jadi interview dadakan!?

Karma dan Nagisa merasa kalau dirinya adalah penjahat yang tertangkap oleh polisi, lalu mereka di interogasi oleh polisi itu, dan mereka sibuk mencari alasan agar tidak di vonis bersalah oleh pihak hukum. Kok berlayar kesini? /Lupakan./

"Jatuh dari pohon." Sebelum Karma mengungkapkan alasan buatannya, Nagisa kembali menyela.

"Hah?" Seluruh murid kompak memiringkan kepala mereka dan membayangkan seorang Karma yang jatuh dari pohon.

Nagisa mengangguk perlahan. Karma pasrah, ia hanya mengikuti alasan yang di buat oleh Nagisa. Sudah terlanjur, apa boleh buat.

"Ya, Kami jatuh karena menolong Anak burung yang jatuh dari sarangnya. Dan kebetulan sarangnya itu ada di atas pohon yang lumayan tinggi. Begitu kami berhasil menyelamatkan burung itu, kami terjatuh. Begitulah..."

Karma _facepalm_. Entah kenapa Nagisa malah menjadikannya sebuah cerita. Tunggu, sejak kapan ini berubah menjadi acara menolong hewan!?

"Kasihan sekali burung itu.." Ucap Kurahashi.

Koro-sensei kembali terharu dengan cerita aksi penolongan hewan yang di lakukan Karma dan Nagisa.

"Sensei, boleh kami duduk?" Tanya Karma yang sudah capek berdiri di depan pintu, dan dia sudah capek hidup(?). Ups! Karma tidak akan capek hidup sebelum mendapatkan hati Nagisa. :P

"Silahkan."

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduk masing-masing.

Tunggu.

Mereka salah arah!

'Oh iya! Aku lupa!' Dengan gugup keduanya berbalik arah, padahal mereka sudah setengah jalan. Tentunya hal itu menarik perhatian murid lainnya.

'Nagisa dan Karma salah tempat duduk lagi.' Batin Kayano.

"Nagisa, kalau sedang ingin duduk di belakang tidak apa-apa kok, biar Karma yang duduk di sini." Ucap Kayano pada Karma-dengan tubuh Nagisa- di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Tempat dudukku kan memang di sini. Aku akan duduk disini." Jawab Karma. 'Sial, aku masih belum terbiasa dengan keadaan ini.'

Di belakang sana Nagisa juga sedang merutuki diri sendiri.

Koro-sensei juga sempat heran, entah seperti apa wajahnya sekarang."Baiklah, mari kita mulai kembali pelajarannya-"

Tiba-tiba bel istirahat berbunyi.

Koro-sensei terdiam.

Semua murid terdiam.

Kemudian terdengar suara jangkrik peliharaan Koro-sensei yang diam-diam di bawa di balik meja guru. (?)

Fix. Pelajaran ini berakhir.

.

.

.

Koro-sensei sekarang sudah kembali menjelajah dunia (?). dan murid-murid tercintanya di kelas 3-E sudah kasak-kusuk sendiri.

Karma memegang kepalanya yang sudah di balut perban super tebal oleh Koro-sensei sebelum dia pergi. Karma lalu memandang Nagisa yang keadaannya sama dengan dirinya.

"Tch! Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik tadi bolos sekalian." Ujar Karma di tempat duduk Nagisa. Kayano dan Sugino sweatdrop mendengarnya, 'Ini beneran Nagisa yang bicara!?'

Bolos menjadi jalan terbaik. Dengan bolos mereka tidak akan di Interogasi seperti tadi, juga tidak salah tempat duduk lagi. Dengan bolos mereka bisa lebih lama berdua, dan mereka akan kembali ke kelas saat istirahat kedua berlangsung.

Mana tadi sempat tersesat, waktu berhasil kembali ke kelas pelajaran sudah berakhir.

Yah, meskipun sebenarnya Karma juga malas mendengarkan pelajaran, sih. Toh, dirinya sudah menjadi murid terpintar di kelas 3-E, dan murid terpintar kedua satu sekolah. /Karma-kun, jangan sombong. :v (Author sewot karena nilai nya jelek di UKK kemarin.)/Abaikan./

Kemudian tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benak Karma. Ia lalu berdiri dari tempat duduk Nagisa dan berjalan menemui Nagisa di tempat duduk miliknya.

"Nagisa-kun!" Bisik Karma dengan pelan agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Nagisa memandang Karma heran karena tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Begini. Besok liburkan? Aku punya rencana!"

Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian ia kembali bertanya. "Rencana apa?"

"Kita kumpulkan informasi tentang cara agar kita kembali normal, kemudian besok kita bertemu di kafe untuk membicarakannya."

Nagisa kembali terdiam. Karma menunggu Nagisa menyetujui ajakannya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Kenapa di kafe, Karma-kun? Itu tempat terbuka, bisa gawat kalau ada yang mengetahui apa yang kita bicarakan. Lebih baik jika kita ke-"

"Harus di sana!"

Nagisa hanya diam dan mengangguk pasrah. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang di pikirkan teman berambut merahnya ini. Ups! Sekarang rambutnya tidak lagi merah, tapi biru. :P

"Baiklah.."

"Bagus!"

Karma lalu kembali menuju tempat duduk milik Nagisa dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

Sebenarnya ada niat terselubung dibaliknya. Tujuan utama dia mengajak Nagisa ke kafe untuk membicarakan masalah pertukaran jiwa mereka sekaligus untuk berkenchan.

Karma dalam keadaan seperti ini masih sempat modus. -,-

.

.

.

"Baiklah, hari ini Sensei akan mengadakan tes!"

"EHH!?" Murid-murid berteriak tidak karuan. Apa-apaan ini, tiba-tiba Koro-sensei datang dan langsung mengadakan tes secara mendadak, dan pastinya murid-murid tercinta Koro-sensei belum melakukan persiapan.

Mereka langsung melemparkan protes.

Koro-sensei yang di protes seperti itu mulai panik."Ya sudah, Sensei akan membiarkan kalian mempersiapkan segalanya dalam waktu selama 10 menit."

Murid kelas 3-E menganga.

Karma hanya menatap bosan. Tes dadakan tidak terlalu berpengaruh baginya. /Karma gitu loh./

Yang lebih penting, sekarang dia menatap ke belakang dimana terlihat Nagisa-dengan tubuh Karma- sedang panik.

Di belakang sana Nagisa panik tingkat dewa. Belajar 10 menit mana cukup untuk menyamai nilai Karma? Dan dia saat ini berada di tubuh Karma. Otomatis jika Nagisa tidak mendapat nilai bagus dia akan di curigai lagi.

Nagisa langsung mengambil buku pelajaran milik Karma dan membacanya dengan serius.

"Eh?" Nagisa mengerjap beberapa kali saat melihat buku catatan Karma. Ia membolak-balik setiap halaman.

'Apa ini!? kenapa catatannya sedikit sekali!?' Teriak Nagisa dalam hati. Ternyata Karma saat di kelas jarang menyalin pelajaran. /jarang masuk juga, sih./

'Dasar Karma-kun pemalas! Catatannya sedikit sekali!' Nagisa menyingkirkan buku catatan Karma dan mengambil buku cetak, lalu kembali membacanya dengan serius. Yang Nagisa herankan, kenapa dengan cara seperti ini Karma bisa menjadi pintar seperti itu? Ini suatu misteri.

10 menit berlalu dengan cepat dan Koro-sensei sudah membagikan kertas soal pada murid-muridnya.

Karma langsung menjawab soal-soal yang tertera di kertas yang di bagikan Koro-sensei dengan malas-malasan. Terkadang dia menatap ke belakang untuk mengecek keadaan Nagisa.

Sebenarnya tidak perlu di cek pun, Karma sudah tahu keadaan Nagisa. Panik.

Sungguh, Nagisa ingin kabur jauh-jauh dari tempatnya, sekarang, saat ini juga. Mungkin ada bagusnya jika ia menjiwai peran Karma dan dia akan bolos sekolah.

'Tenang, kerjakan soal yang mudah dulu.' Nagisa menatap kosong pada kertas soal yang di bagikan Koro-sensei. 'Kenapa soal ini sulit sekali, sih!' Batin Nagisa berteriak frustasi. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada soal-soal lainnya yang ternyata sama sulitnya. Sebagian dapat ia jawab, dan sebagian tidak dapat ia jawab.

'Karma-kun.. Maafkan aku..' Nagisa menangis dalam hati.

Entah kenapa sekarang Karma merasa imagenya sebagai anak pintar akan rusak.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **Omake:**

Karma yang saat ini sedang berada di kamar Nagisa hanya diam sambil menatap ponsel milik si biru tercintanya di atas meja.

Ia ingin sekali membukanya lalu mengotak-atiknya.

'Buka tidak ya? Tapi kalau Nagisa marah bagaimana..? Tapi aku ingin..' Hati karma mulai kacau. Dan ia bisa merasakan dirinya terbagi menjadi dua, yang satu Malaikat Baik, dan yang satu Malaikat Jahat. (?)

Karma, asal kau tahu, sebenarnya Nagisa pun sudah membongkar ponsel milikmu. :D

Bagaimana kalau ternyata Nagisa selama ini selalu berkirim pesan dengan orang lain? Bagaimana kalau Nagisa selama ini sudah bermesraan dengan orang lain lewat ponsel? Bagaimana kalau Nagisa menyimpan foto orang yang disukainya di ponsel dan ia selalu memandanginya tiap malam? Bagaimana kalau semua argumennya tadi hanya perasaannya saja dan tidak pernah terjadi? (?)

Karma tidak akan sanggup menahan tekanan batinnya kalau sampai semua hal itu terjadi.

Dan jiwa Karma kembali di landa dilema.

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih yang sudah mau meriview untuk **Mekaliya-Chan** , **Syifa-chan** , **Mashiro Io** , **Rinko** , **ore** , **Yu-YuDei** , **Yamashii Raura** , **anon** , dan **Guest**. ^_^

Saya senang bila anda terhibur dengan fanfic saya meskipun fanfic saya garing krius-krius .. :v :P ^_^

Btw, apakah memang mirip dengan fandom sebelah? Fandom apa? Judul ff nya apa? Author tidak tahu. ^_^

Sekian, terima kasih. ^_^

 **RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Switch!**

 **Chapter 4: Waktunya Berdiskusi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Switch!**

 **Chapter 4: Waktunya Berdiskusi**

 **Author: Yurina305  
Rated: T  
Genre: Humor, Friendship, Romance  
Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran, Gaya penulisan berubah-ubah, Bahasa amburadul, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

.

.

 _ **-Happy Reading-**_

.

.

.

.

Nagisa tercengang melihat pemandangan yang terlihat di depannya. Sungguh, Nagisa saat ini ingin sekali memukul Karma, masa bodoh dengan tubuh siapa yang ingin di pukulnya itu, toh, yang merasakan sakitnya juga Karma.

Sedangkan Karma yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya itu tengah tersenyum seakan memamerkan keadaannya saat ini.

Nagisa menghela nafas panjang dan berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. "Karma-kun, apa ini?"

"Apa maksudmu, Nagisa-kun?" Karma masih terus memasang senyumannya. Berpura-pura tidak mengerti maksud Nagisa.

"Kenapa kau memakai baju perempuan!?" Teriak Nagisa sambil menunjuk Karma yang masih tersenyum.

"Karena kau terlihat manis jika memakai baju ini!" Ucap Karma sembari berdiri dan berputar-putar di depan Nagisa.

Nagisa facepalm. Suatu kesalahan memberikan tanggung jawab tubuhnya pada Karma.

Ini adalah hari libur dan mereka berada di kafe tempat yang di janjikan Karma untuk membahas masalah pertukaran jiwa mereka. Seharusnya begitu.

Tapi kenapa? Karma datang menggunakan tubuh Nagisa dengan baju perempuan. Dan darimana pula Karma mendapat baju itu!?

Nagisa menatap tubuhnya yang sedang di diami Karma. Rambut biru miliknya itu terurai. Baju warna biru muda dengan gradasi biru tua. Pita merah yang menggantung di antara celah kerah bajunya. Rok hitam pendek yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya.

Nagisa terdiam. "Manis.."

'Tidak! Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh tergoda dengan tubuhku sendiri!'

"Ya-Yang jelas, Karma-kun! Ganti baju sekarang!" Perintah Nagisa sambil mendorong Karma agar segera menuju toilet.

"Tunggu, Nagisa-kun! Aku tidak membawa baju ganti!"

"Yasudah, akan ku belikan di toko sebelah yang penting sekarang pergilah ke toilet dulu!" Nagisa mendorong Karma menuju toilet sebelum ada orang yang mengenalnya melihat dia memakai baju perempuan.

Nagisa segera menutup pintu toilet begitu Karma masuk, lalu ia bergegas ke toko baju di sebelah kafe. Untung saja ada toko baju di sana, jadi dia tidak perlu jauh-jauh.

Yah, harus Nagisa akui, dirinya memang terlihat manis memakai baju itu. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Dia itu laki-laki. Dan dia tidak suka memakai baju perempuan. Meskipun yang saat ini yang memakai baju itu adalah Karma, tapi tetap saja itu tubuhnya.

"Padahal kau terlihat cocok memakai baju itu." Karma tersenyum jahil pada Nagisa yang sedang memasang wajah kesal.

Karma sudah memakai baju normal. Dan itu membuat Nagisa lega. Sebelumnya Karma sempat menolak mengganti baju sehingga dengan terpaksa Nagisa sendirilah yang mengganti baju yang Karma pakai kan di tubuhnya.

Karma menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum. 'Syukurlah sudah ku foto sebelum kemari.'

Dan entah kenapa Nagisa merinding.

"Baiklah. Kembali ke tujuan utama kita. Apa kau ada ide agar kita bisa kembali, Nagisa-kun?" Tanya Karma.

"Mungkin.." Jawab Nagisa agak ragu. "Kalau menurutmu kita harus bagaimana, Karma-kun?"

"Menurutku ini aneh. Kita bertukar jiwa hanya karena berdejukan saat itu." Nagisa mengangguk mendengar penuturan dari Karma.

"Bukankah itu berarti kita hanya harus berjedukan lagi, Karma-kun?"

"Nagisa-kun, kita sudah mencobanya kemarin. Dan itu tidak berhasil."

"Karena itu kita harus melakukannya dengan lebih keras!"

Karma facepalm. Memang tabrakan kepala mereka saat pertama bertukar jiwa itu sangat keras. Tapi apakah memang hanya karena itu?

"Mungkin ada campur tangan lain." Gumam Nagisa. Karma yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Nagisa serius.

"Maksudnya?"

"Penyihir.. mungkin."

"Nagisa-kun, Penyihir itu tidak ada."

"Tapi pertukaran jiwa itu biasanya di hiasi dengan hal-hal mistis, Karma-kun! Memangnya ini bisa di percaya kalau kita bertukar jiwa hanya dengan jedukan?"

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film, Nagisa-kun."

"..."

Nagisa dan Karma terdiam dan mencari cara lainnya.

"Mungkin kita harus meminum suatu ramuan untuk bisa kembali." Tutur Nagisa

"Ha?"

"Siapa tahu ada alat atau minuman yang bisa membuat kita kembali normal."

"Ide bagus. Tapi dapat darimana?"

"Okuda-san."

"Nagisa-kun, aku tahu kalau Okuda-san pintar IPA dan bisa membuat berbagai cairan kimia yang sering aku manfaatkan untuk melakukan kejahilan. Tapi saat ini di seluruh dunia masih belum ditemukan alat yang bisa membuat orang bertukar jiwa. Dan kau pikir Okuda-san bisa membuatnya?"

Nagisa hanya tersenyum sedangkan Karma kembali terdiam.

Sedetik kemudian Karma tersenyum licik sambil menjetikkan jarinya.

"Begini.." Karma mendekat kearah Nagisa. "Menurutku kita harus ciuman."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Karma-kun, Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja aku serius, Nagisa-kun!" Dalam hati Karma, ia tertawa karena ada kesempatan agar bisa berciuman dengan Nagisa.

"Karma-kun, kau tahu darimana?"

"Darimana aku tahu itu tidak penting, Nagisa-kun! Lebih baik kita mencobanya saja untuk melihat apakah kita bisa kembali atau tidak."

"Karma-kun, Kau tidak mengetahuinya lewat film kan?"

"..."

"..."

"Nagisa-kun. Ada banyak film dan cerita yang mengisahkan tentang pertukaran jiwa, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ini benar-benar terjadi di dunia nyata, dan sebagian jalan keluarnya adalah dengan berciuman. Kau tahu?" Karma memberikan penjelasan agar Nagisa percaya.

Ini memang bukan untuk mengembalikan mereka. Tapi untuk bisa berciuman dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Salah satu modus Karma.

Nagisa, apa kau tahu betapa sakitnya hati Karma saat kau pernah berciuman dengan Bicth-sensei?

"Kalau menurutku, kita harus tersambar petir." Ucap Nagisa. Karma terdiam.

"Nagisa-kun, itu bahkan lebih buruk daripada berjedukan kemarin." Karma langsung beranggapan kalau mungkin saja Nagisa berubah menjadi masokis.

"Karena tersambar petir itu penuh misteri(?). Aku pernah melihat film dimana orang yang tersambar petir tertukar jiwanya. Dan ada juga orang yang tersambar petir tiba-tiba mempunyai kekuatan super."

Lagi-lagi korban film.

"Tapi, Nagisa-kun, itu tetap saja.."

"Lagipula saat kita bertukar jiwa kemarin, ada hujan dan petir kan?"

Karma kembali terdiam. Yang benar saja, yang ada mereka bisa mati. Kemudian tiba-tiba Karma teringat sesuatu.

"Nagisa-kun. Apa kau tahu? Ada yang mengatakan kalau gedung kelas 3-E itu misterius. Bisa saja penyebabnya-.."

"Wah, rupanya kelas E, sedang apa kalian kesini?" Tanya Asano yang tiba-tiba datang, sekalian PDKT dengan Nagisa, sang pujaan hatinya. Karma kesal karena kalimatnya di potong oleh Asano.

"Pagi, Asano-kun." Sapa Nagisa. Sedangkan Karma memasang wajah kesal.

Asano terdiam. Apa ini? Akabane Karma-dengan jiwa Nagisa- menyapanya dengan senyuman? Dan ada apa dengan Shiota Nagisa-dengan jiwa Karma- yang cuek padanya ini?

"Untuk apa kau kesini, Asano-kun?" Tanya Karma dengan nada kasar.

"Nagisa, kamu sakit?" Tanya Asano sambil memegang dahi Karma dengan telapak tangannya. 'Tidak panas.'

'Oh Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada malaikatku ini? Kenapa sekarang dia jadi jutek padaku? Apa salahku, Tuhan!?'

Karma menepis tangan Asano. "Jangan pegang-pegang! Sudah sana pergi, Jangan balik lagi!"

Mungkin sekarang kita bisa melihat petir menyambar di belakang Asano, atau ada sebuah panah yang menancap. Tepat di _kokoro._ Hancurlah perasaan Asano saat ini.

"Kar-.. Nagisa-kun! Jangan kasar begitu, kan kasihan Asano-kun. Maaf ya Asano-kun." Ucap Nagisa pada Asano.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, setelah memesan, aku memang harus pulang, kok."

"Oh.. yasudah, sampai jumpa, Asano-kun!"

Asano mematung. Wajah Nagisa yang biasanya selalu tersenyum padanya kini menatapnya hina. Ini sakit. Sumpah.

Karma, sang saingan cinta Asano, yang biasanya selalu bermusuhan dengannya itu sekarang terlihat ramah dan saat ini Karma tengah tersenyum padanya. Mana senyumnya manis banget, lagi. _Plis.. kokoro ini sudah tidak kuat._

Ini horror.

'Ada apa dengan mereka berdua!?'

"Akhirnya si pengganggu sudah pergi." Gumam Karma sambil menghela nafas saat Asano sudah pergi dari tempat duduk mereka.

Nagisa menatap Karma. "Karma-kun. Jangan bermusuhan terus dengan Asano-kun. Lagipula kenapa kalian selalu bermusuhan, sih?"

"Takdir mungkin. Lagipula kau tahu sendiri kenapa kami selalu begini." Jawab Karma enteng.

Nagisa menghela nafas dan terdiam di tempatnya. Memang Karma dan Asano kalau bertemu pasti ada kobaran api di antara mereka. Nagisa makhlum, sih. Tapi masalahnya ini sekarang Karma sedang berada di tubuhnya.

Karma dan Asano adalah saingan dalam berbagai hal. Termasuk saingan dalam mendapatkan Nagisa. Karma tersenyum saat sadar kalau pasti Asano syok karena melihat Nagisa seperti itu padanya. Rupanya keadaan ini bisa memungkinkan Karma untuk mengerjai Asano.

"Hey! Nagisa, Karma, pagi-pagi sudah kencan saja." Suara Isogai memecah keheningan. Tunggu. Isogai?

Nagisa dan Karma lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok Isogai di samping mereka.

"Wuah! Isogai-kun, kau mengagetkanku!" Teriak Nagisa. Dia dapat melihat ada Maehara di belakang Isogai.

"Bukankah kalian sendiri yang sedang berkencan? Iyakan?" Tebak Karma yang memang sudah tahu situasi antara Isogai dan Maehara.

"Apaan sih! Ngomong-ngomong kalian benar sedang berkencan ya?" Tanya Maehara.

"Hanya sedang mengobrol saja." Jawab Karma. Padahal dalam hati dia ingin sekali berkata "Iya! Kami sedang berkencan" dengan bangganya.

"Ohya? Mengobrol apa?" Tanya Maehara.

Nagisa dan Karma terdiam. "Bukan apa-apa." Bisa gawat kalau mereka mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Hee? Benarkah?"

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Kalian datang hanya berdua?" Tanya Karma.

"Hmm.. iya.. baru saja." Jawab Maehara.

Maehara dan Isogai lalu mengambil tempat duduk di meja yang sama dengan Karma dan Nagisa.

"Karma-kun. Kurasa mulai sekarang kita harus memanggil nama dengan nama sendiri." Bisik Nagisa karena saat ini mereka berempat.

"Ya. Sudah beberapa kali kita salah panggil. Jadi sekarang kita harus mulai membiasakannya, Nagisa-kun." Balas Karma.

Maehara dan Isogai lalu memesan minuman. Nagisa dan Karma yang sadar dari tadi belum memasan apa-apa lalu langsung ikut memesan minuman.

Yah, diskusi mereka tentang cara agar bisa kembali normal kini terpaksa dibatalkan karena saat ini mereka sudah tidak sedang berdua lagi. Meskipun begitu, kafe memang tempat umum dan terbuka dan tidak cocok untuk membicarakan hal yang rahasia. Memang tujuan Karma untuk kencan dan bukan membicarakan tentang pertukaran jiwa mereka,sih.

"Oh iya, Karma, bisa tolong ajari aku PR matematika yang kemarin di berikan Koro-sensei? Aku tidak mengerti." Pinta Isogai sambil meletakkan buku PR nya diatas meja.

"UHUK! UHUK!" Nagisa tersedak.

"Karma, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Uhuk.. ya.."

Terlihat Maehara menatap Isogai dan Nagisa-dengan tubuh Karma- cemburu.

"Lebih baik kau minta bantuanku saja." Maehara langsung mengambil alih buku Isogai.

Isogai menatap Maehara tajam dan merebut kembali bukunya dari tangan Maehara. "Kau sih mana bisa? Karma lebih meyakinkan."

JLEB. Maehara ingin menangis sekarang juga.

'Aku juga mana bisa!?' Nagisa langsung melirik Karma, berharap agar Karma mau memberikan bantuan padanya dengan senang hati.

Karma hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan Nagisa, Isogai, dan Maehara. 'Memang kita ada PR?'

Kenapa Karma malah melupakan PR nya!?

Ia baru sadar kalau memang kemarin sebelum pulang sekolah, mereka di berikan PR oleh Koro-sensei.

"Mana, coba lihat." Karma lalu mengambil buku Isogai dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau bisa mengerjakannya, Nagisa?" Tanya Isogai.

Karma lalu tersenyum. "Ini sih kecil!"

Lalu dengan cepat Karma memainkan pulpen yang di pegangnya, memberi goresan angka-angka pada buku. Dalam 10 menit, PR terselesaikan.

Nagisa, Isogai, dan Maehara tercengang melihatnya.

"Hebat!" Maehara terkagum-kagum melihat buku PR yang dua lembarnya sudah di penuhi angka-angka dan tulisan matematis lainnya. Begitu pula dengan Isogai.

Nagisa memandang Karma dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dirinya sekarang terlihat pintar(?).

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengerjakannya Nagisa?" tanya Maehara.

"Ehm.. Kemarin Karma-kun mengajariku." Jawab Karma yang sebenarnya berbohong.

"Eh? Kenapa hanya Nagisa yang diajari? Karma curang! Sekarang ajari aku!" Ucap Isogai.

"Tapi yang penting PR nya selesai kan?"

Maehara entah kenapa sekarang tertawa penuh kemenangan sedangkan Isogai hanya terdiam dan memasang wajah kesal karena Karma-dengan jiwa Nagisa tidak mau mengajarinya. Bukannya tidak mau sih, tapi memang tidak bisa.

.

.

.

.

Karma menatap Nagisa yang saat ini berada di sampingnya. Hari sudah malam dan keduanya masih berjalan di pinggir jalan.

Beberapa jam lalu mereka masih di kafe dan tanpa sadar waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan hari sudah malam. Yah, bukan hal yang mengherankan bagi anak muda yang sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Maehara dan Isogai pun sudah pulang.

"Karma-kun." Panggil Nagisa. Karma menatap Nagisa yang saat ini tengah melihat bintang di atas langit.

"Apa?"

"Jika saja.. waktu itu kau tidak ada bersamaku untuk menunggu hujan reda, apakah kita tidak akan bertukar jiwa?"

Karma terdiam sesaat saat mendengar pertanyaan aneh yang di berikan Nagisa.

"Entahlah.. kalau kita bertukar jiwa ini adalah takdir, sudah pasti tidak bisa kita hindari." Jawab Karma. Lalu ia bisa melihat Nagisa yang sedang melihat bintang itu tengah tersenyum.

"Tapi aku senang saat Karma-kun menemaniku. Itu terasa nyaman."

Karma meleleh. Karma bahagia bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Dan Karma bahagia bisa mendengar kalimat itu dari Nagisa. Sekarang Karma bisa tidur dengan tenang (?).

"Karma-kun adalah teman terbaikku."

Sial. Kena _friendzone_.

Tapi tak apa. Yang jelas, Karma tahu kalau dia adalah orang yang berharga bagi Nagisa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nagisa-kun. Jangan berjalan sambil melihat bintang. Kau bisa menabrak sesuatu di depanmu."

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **-TBC-**_

Maaf ya update nya lama.. ^_^

Banyak kendala yang harus Author hadapi. Tapi sekarang akhirnya bisa update juga.. Banzai! ^_^

Terimakasih yang udah mau favs dan follow.

Terima kasih yang mau me-Riview untuk **Yamashii Raura** , **Elaine Esmeralda** , **Kirariie** , **yukari** , dan **Sakuramichi.**

Terimakasih juga untuk dukungan dan sarannya ya.. ^_^

.

.

 **RnR?**


End file.
